


Got bored, wrote smut. cheers

by Teribite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Working through some issues with this one, at least it's gay, i regret many things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teribite/pseuds/Teribite
Summary: Got bored, wrote smut, cheers
Kudos: 6





	Got bored, wrote smut. cheers

I stare down at her, my body buzzing with warmth and desire but, my hands shook. The collar was heavy upon my neck as she gazed back. My hand are just beside her breasts as they keep me up. My mouth is so dry, I know I shouldn’t be scared but the guttural feeling for the sense of rejection, of fucking up, it hinders me.  
  
All I want to do is move, to please her, to make her smile, to be loved and comforted. I’m not unwilling, that’s not it, it’s my trauma, the burden that weighs upon my shoulders that makes me hesitate.  
  
I feel the pain in my chest, that depressive spike slamming through the lust and hormones. I bow my head, I can’t look at her, I can’t move, my breathing hastening but not from the feelings I want, my shoulders grow taught and my back tenses painfully.  
  
“It’s ok if you’re not ready.”  
  
Her voice cuts through my silence piercing me through my steadily opened wound. I want to cry, the thoughts of not being good enough grow heavier still yet, there was her touch, it was to my cheek drawing me to look at her.  
  
“I- I’m.” I stumble blinking as my eyes flick around as I try to comprehend any word that wasn’t sorry.  
  
She moved back drawing her warmth from me, I ease back diverting my eyes as I stand. I’d pushed her down onto the bed when we started and I was closer to the end of the bed, without standing I’d’ve fallen backwards to the floor which admittedly did sound far more enticing than talking to her about my incompetence.  
  
"What’s wrong?”  
  
“I...I’m scared I won’t do it right.” I admit holding myself as I step back ashamed.  
  
“Oh, oh baby no.” She moves to me in two movements closing the gap between us. She takes my chin in her hands a kisses me softly. That fervent need cooling to something else. She lowers her hands wrapping around my lower back pulling me into her. I shudder at her touch, I doubt I really can get used the feeling. She rests her head on my shoulder as she nuzzles into my neck.  
  
“I know it’s your first time honey, if you want to stop-”  
  
“No! I really do want to-” I falter my heart leaping at the words I couldn’t say.  
  
She draws back giving that playful smirk.  
  
“You want to what?”  
  
I feel my cheeks burn brighter as I can’t stop a flustered smile as I finally meet her eyes. Gorgeous and kind, they look at me with the want and desire my mind keeps telling me I don’t deserve. I kiss her which was a small challenge as she was taller than I but there is an ease just tasting her lips and taking in her scent. She eases into the kiss her tongue slipping into my mouth as my tongue stayed still just loving the feeling of the motion before I pull back smiling like an idiot.  
I press my head into her chest feeling the rise and fall of her chest her arms wrapping around me as she kisses the crown of my head. I compose myself and breath deep as I wrap my arms around her waist gripping her ass getting a surprise noise from her then that sweet laugh.  
  
“May I fuck you?” The words felt silly on my lips but she sat back onto the bed crossing her legs and looked at me, that smirk still pressed firmly to her face.  
  
“I don’t know, can you?”  
  
I finally laughed, my nerves spilling over but I nod giving her a gracious bow.  
  
“Only what my mistress permits.”  
  
“Get over here.” She growls pulling me but the ring of the collar. I laugh the butterflies still there but, something brightening, I feel more stable now as I crawl over her hips to meet her in a deep passionate kiss.  
I break from it moving to her neck and rock into her, my thigh between her legs rubbing against her core. I can hear her laugh into a moan as I scrapped my teeth against her neck. It wasn’t hard but, I remember her talking about it once.  
  
“That’s a good girl.” She groans her right hand slipping into my hair, gripping from the base of the follicles leaning my head slightly to the left as I kissed her shoulder.  
  
“Gonna move lower.” I manage and she releases my hair for the moment taking the hint.  
  
I smile kissing the middle of her chest sliding myself pressing into her as I rested my body weight on her. I slowed my breath for a moment before lifting my head glomping onto her left breast. She chuckles, I gave her my cutest smirk as my mouth wrapped as much as it could around her breast careful to sheath my teeth with my lip as to not graze her, at least not yet. My tongue tentatively prods her nipple, it was hard and felt good on the flat of my tongue.  
  
She sighs her body lifting with her causing me to press myself up to allow her full motion before I move back down resting on my left elbow as my right hand crests over her right breast. The flesh is soft and slightly squishy as I pressed my palm into it messaging, gripping, and softly squeezing. Her moans and groans dancing on my ears as moved over to suck and lick her right breast and my left hand pleasing her other.  
It was a few minute before I felt her hand pressing into my head. My middle throbbing softly in anticipation as moved downward with the guiding of her hand kissing what flesh I could as I reaching that small patch of hair under her stomach.  
  
At this point my body was a little scrunched and my legs were not the most pleased at the position I’d taken so I meet her hand tilting my head.  
  
“I need to move a bit.” I say softly. She nods suddenly alert by my voice. We both shift, her back and against the the single pillow on the small bed, and I moving back quickly stretching out my cramped leg and arms as they had grown a bit tired, then, I  
moved back in wrapping my hands around her thighs as I kissed along her left, my hand dragging down her right what was left of my nails carefully digging into her flesh. I could see her grin out the side of my eye as finally reached her crotch.  
  
“Tell me if I’m doing bad.” I warn mostly for myself than for her.  
  
She smiles and her fingers once again slipping into my hair as she guided me closer to her groin.  
  
“I will.” She breathed, anticipation killing her before I pressed the center of my forehead to the small path of hair as I warped my mouth around her labia. The flesh felt odd, the winkles and folds now engorged with blood enticed my tounge as I moved my head back and gave a long lick.  
No one had ever told me that you had a taste and before now, I doubt you could have braced me for what she tasted like. It wasn’t bad, far from it but, I really can’t place what it was, it was acidic as I could feel it bristle in my mouth yet, that was really all I could ascertain, it was her and I loved it.  
  
Her hips bucked into me which startled me at the sudden movement but I smiled rubbing my head against her thigh like an affectionate cat before going back in this time focusing on how things felt searching for her clit. I can feel her hand again time pressing into my temple in a motion I quickly figured was to guide. I moved with her hand my tongue following and lapping as I went.  
  
“Almost- ahhh- there.” Her voice was breathy and she let out deep moan as my tongue leaned into a sensitive portion of flesh. Despite popular belief, these isn’t a singular way to fuck a woman right, it’s a balance of listening, understanding, and nailing that spot when she says “There!”  
  
Oh did my head spin as I ate into her though my tongue wasn’t the most enthusiastic as it began to falter this interesting use. I move my mouth back panting, mouth covered in slick as I look up at her, her head is back, her chest rising and falling quickly as I moved between her thighs, twisting around and planting my ass on the her lower chest.  
  
I lean forward my hand slipping into her folds, a single finger rubbing her clit  
  
“A little lower.” She smiled hands wrapping around my butt and waist as I slid my middle finger further into her my pointer and ring fingers rubbing the area of fat that surrounds the labia. It was interesting to turn a motion I use on myself on her.  
  
My body rocked softly as I moved into the buck of her hips. Her hands clawing at my thighs the closer she got. I lean down again pressing my mouth to her core, my lips sucking at her folds as my tongue circled her clit. Sore tongue be dammed I wanted to taste her again, to feel her body rut into mine craving me as I did her. I wrap my arms around her thighs to keep myself steady regaining my rhythm before I felt her cry out her hips flailing as the walls of her vagina pulsed and contracted.  
  
I move back sliding my finger back against her clit to let her ride her orgasm a little longer, she rebukes this by growling a few stops. I move my hand back and get off her chest so she can breath a little easier.  
  
“Was I ok?” I question softly as she sighs and stretches sitting up and gives my a passionate kiss biting my lip as she withdrew.  
  
“Not bad for your first time.” She grinned pushing me onto my back.  
  
“But let’s see how someone with experience can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't post this without the actual text, nope, totally not me and my heavily sleep deprived ass. Any who, cheers hope you liked it.


End file.
